


[Podfic] the light of our armistice day

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art Student Steve, Audio Format: MP3, BuckyCap - Freeform, Clones, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky isn’t all that suave nowadays, which explains why the first thing he says to his new—and incredibly hot and lethal-looking—teammate is, “Oh.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Followed by, “Um."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>And then, “I didn’t realise we were going to a masquerade. I would’ve brought my domino mask.” </i></p><p> </p><p>Bucky isn't quite sure who the Winter Soldier is, or how they wound up working a mission together, or how to get him to talk, but he has to admit the guy is ridiculously attractive.</p><p>This fic features clones of uncertain provenance, a slightly ditzy BuckyCap, ill-advised flirtation attempts, and an infestation of Jameses. Tongue very much in cheek.</p><p> </p><p>I guess this can be considered a continuation of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744628">Your Kind of Idiot</a> universe, in which Bucky doesn't fall off the train, but goes down with Steve on the Valkyrie and wakes up with him in the twenty-first century. Hijinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the light of our armistice day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the light of our armistice day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511901) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> Thank you dirtybinary for giving me permission to record, and for providing me with the opportunity to read words like "lackadaisical" and "insalubrious" aloud, which was incredibly fun. This whole fic was a blast to record from start to finish. Your BuckyCap is the moon and stars of my personal universe. 
> 
> I took a few liberties with the two footnotes, which I chose to place where they seemed to flow best in the text.

Upgraded soundfile now available as of July 13, 2017. 

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpM3lFc0dIejg3NlE/view?usp=sharing) (83.3 MB)

 **Length:** 1:30:55


End file.
